Black Market (mission event)
Black Market Limited Time Mission Event available from June 29, 2011 to July 8, 2011. There are a total of 9 missions in this event. Dealing with the goods that no one wants to think about. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Little Sister "Boss! You gotta help me. My kid sister's been missing for two days. Do you mind sending some of our guys to find her?" - Lisa Jenning "No luck at all? Dammit. She's old enough to take care of herself, but she's very innocent. She isn't involved in any of our businesses, so I'm really worried." - Lisa Jenning #Ask for 3 Manila Envelopes from Mafia. #Job: Run Illegal Poker Game (20x). (Enforcer) #Collect from your Office Park 2 times. (You can collect from Office Park every 12 hours) A Little Theatrics "We've gotten some reports of a new organization that's headquartered on the edge of town. What if they're involved? Let's make a big splash, so they take us seriously." - Lisa Jenning "This looks like it's just a simple drug runner's ring. There's no sign of her here, either." - Lisa Jenning #Acquire 15 Gold Machine Pistols. (Robbing in New York, or job Jewelry Store Job) #Acquire 15 Bulletproof Trenchcoats. (Fighting in New York, or job Loot the Police Impound Lot) #Take out 12 Intimidated Mobsters. (Requires 5 each) }} Helping Handguns "Boss, these guys say they weren't aware that they were trespassing with their little setup here. They said that if we help them out with a job tonight, they'll give us a cut of the profits and get out of our way." - Lisa Jenning "That was easy. And boss, one of their capos says they saw my sister talking to Henry Lam last week! Let's go check in with him." - Lisa Jenning #Buy 1 item from your Black Market. #Fight 16 opponents. (New York) #Job: Move Stolen Merchandise (18x). (Consigliere) }} They Never Listen "Lisa's sister? She came to tell me about a friend of hers who she thought might be getting into some trouble, and I warned her not to get involved. Looks like she didn't listen. I have her friend's name, want us to look into it?" - Henry Lam ''"Boss, I don't think you're gonna like what we found out." - Henry Lam #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift Requests) #Collect from your Restaurant 3 times. (You can collect from Restaurant every 2 hours) #Clear 3 robbing boards. }} The Right Track "Our guys say the friend is from abroad. A group from New York contacted her and promised her a desk job if she came to the city. Lisa's sister thought it sounded shady and with good reason: it's a human trafficking ring. We should - boss, LOOK OUT!" - Henry Lam "You say these are the guys you just helped with their drug shipments and now they just tried to kill you? That's gratitude for you. " - Henry Lam #Win 10 fights. #Loot 7 Drug Shipments from fights. Ambush Awry "It looks like they've been tailing us for some time. If you ask me, these guys probably know something about my sister and her friend. You don't mind beating it out of 'em, right, Boss?" - Lisa Jenning "They say the drugs are just a side op to get others, like us, to overlook their real activities. Despicable. We managed to get an address for where they deliver the goods. Let's go check it out." - Lisa Jenning #Build 2 Weapons at your Weapons Depot. #Ice 6 opponents. (New York) #Job: Dispose of a Body (15x). (Consigliere) }} }} Compound Crashers "Boss, this is it. It's pretty heavily guarded, but our recon says that they're definitely keeping prisoners. Lisa's sister must be among them, so we gotta be cautious!" - Henry Lam "We've taken over the compound and found Lisa's sister and her friend among the prisoners. They're both safe and unharmed. Nice work, Boss!" - Henry Lam #Get support from your mafia (4x). (Gift requests) #Take out 12 Human Traffickers. (Requires 11 each) #Loot 18 Broken Arms from job Whack a Rival Crew Leader. (Capo) Honor Amongst Thieves "Boss, we've found that these guys have a club on the other side of town where the girls are taken. I know it's not usually our M.O. to deliver justice and all that, but can't we do something just this once?" - Lisa Jenning "Guard count, floor plan, mob leader photos. Everything we need to make this a quick and painless operation, for us, anyway." - Lisa Jenning #Acquire 20 Sets of Illegal Transaction Records. (Fighting in New York, or job Muscle in on Triad Operations) #Rob 12 Pawnshops. #Loot 10 Reinforced Bowlers from Robbing. #Job: Ambush a Rival at a Sit Down (15x). (Underboss) }} }} Judge, Jury, and Executioner "We're ready, Boss. Just say the word." - Lisa Jenning "Great work, Boss. We've taken the club with almost no casualties. If you don't mind, I think I'll stick around to clean this place up and help the girls pick up their lives. I think all of us working together could turn a profit, wouldn't you agree?" - Lisa Jenning #Buy 2 items from your Port. #Declare a War 1 time. #Take out 15 Ring Overseers. (Requires 15 each) }} Category:Black Market (mission event) Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Missions Category:Events